original storyline Flare's story part two
by joseph33759
Summary: The second story in the Elemental stories fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Original Storyline**

**The Stories of The Elementals**

**Book II**

**Flare's Story Part 2**

Author's Note:

Ok this part will be longer I promise just give me some time and I'll give you alot.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, DBZ(I have decided that DBZ will not be apart of this Fanfic), PoKeMoN, Digimon, Narnia(lion,witch,wardrobe; prince caspian; etc.), Artimis Fowl(book series), Avatar the last airbender, (might not add these)Star Wars, Star Trek, (ok this one I will put in the fanfic)or Teen Titans I do how ever own a kunai(I mean I made a real one), the jujitu I made, and the rights to Flare and any Charcters not based in any series and I have gotten permission to use Naruto's and Hinata's Paridise(No duh I suck at spelling) and all parts in that triligy thanks again!!

Part Three: Travels or Destiny Should I Choose?

_**Chapter 1 The World Between And The First Stops**_

Flare was in a room of rooms he turned around to see that he had just walked through a door he noticed that the door was closing and he started to feel weaker. he hurried and stopped the door from closing and placed a rock keeping the door open but not wide enough to be seen on the other side. Flare looked around once more walking through the room each door was diffrent _Flare why have you come?_ asked God his voice going through all the doors "Why did you choose me? Why did I lose Angelia? Huh? WHY? CAN YOU TELL ME THAT?!?" yelled Flare his anger unmatched _Flare you must realize even I can not answer all your questions. You are alone in your quest, while I can offer comfort in small parts in the long run I can not help you. You are not losing anyone for you can speak to them, but for their touch must wait_ said God sadly, Flare heard the sadness in the Lord's voice "Why? why did you take her? answer that" said Flare tears running down Flare's face as he looked up _Flare believe me I wanted you to keep Angelia it would have made your life easier and yet I am sorry that you lost more then you know_ said God his voice leaving, leaving Flare utterly alone. Flare looked at the doors and saw a door that was silver_ An odd color for a door_ he thought walking up to it and pushing it open and stepping through to the world of magic and science the realm that a certain young genius waited for something most likely something unexplained

Flare looked around and saw a tree and could feel it's power placing his hand on it he got his answer to an unasked question 'what is this energy?' picking a acorn from it checking to see if it's power was true only to find it was. He placed it in his pocket and walked away, right into Artemis Fowl "Ah hello" said Flare "Who are you?" asked Butler pulling his handgun only for it to appear in Flare's hand "Ah-ah-ah" said Flare wagging his finger "No way are you going to shot me with this piece of junk" said Flare pulling the iron out of it causing the gun to collapse on itself "See? as I said a piece of junk" said Flare sitting down "So what you watching for?" asked Flare pretending to be interested but was really bored already, "Who are you?" asked Artemis looking at Flare with true scienctific interest "I am the king of elements and master of darkness as for my name you have not earned the right to hear it" said Flare smiling evilly or at least for him it was evilly "A magic user?" asked Artemis looking interested "No but I think that is one over there" said Flare pointing toward the tree sure enough there was a little creature "An Elf I think" said Flare as Butler took care of her "Well am I needed?" asked Flare opening an eye suddenly and disappearing in a sudden blackout. Flare returned to the world between _that was pathetic_ thought Flare and he headed toward another door but turned away from it feeling energy that reminded him of Angelia, he would go there later.

A new door, a new world, "Hello, who are you?" asked a youth with brown hair beside him was a taller youth with silverish hair and a girl with brown hair like the first child, "I'm Flare, master of darkness-" as soon as he said darkness the brown-haired boy attacked him with his keyblade only for it to be blocked by the dark keyblade, "No! I saw that blade get destroyed!" said the boy and Flare kicked the youth away, "You must be mistaken for this blade is mine, and I wield it for it chose me" said Flare. "Name's Riku" said the silverish-haired youth as he held out his hand and Flare hesitating at first shook it, "You use darkness too..." said Flare sensing the aura of darkness surrounding Riku and Riku nodded. Flare's eyes glazed over as he suddenly tapped into darkness and learned their names, "The hero of light and the keyblade wielder Sora, the purest princess of hearts Kiari and the hero of the path between light and dark, Riku" said Flare suddenly as he focused on each off them in turn, "Wait how'd you?" started Riku and Flare shrugged, "Darkness, it is in my blood, literally" came the answer from a smiling Flare whom turned away, "I am not needed here" he said walking out of the world through a portal of darkness.

* * *

Short I know but this is the first chapter back on this story 


	2. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
